


Thy soul hath snatched up mine

by toboldlyhomo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, elizabeth barrett browning - Freeform, mentions of lord of the rings and eomer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of <a href="http://karlbourbon.tumblr.com/post/83859634348">this ficlet</a> by <a href="http://karlbourbon.tumblr.com">karlbourbon</a>. Title from the poem used in the fic: Sonnet 12 by Elizabeth Barrett Browning (Sonnets from the Portuguese). </p><p>Jim and Bones start a habit of reading books to each other while cuddled up in bed together, but both of them are afraid to admit how much they really care for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy soul hath snatched up mine

It became a tradition for Jim and Bones to read stories to each other after a hard day, alternating between actually speaking the words and listening to them. Their voices brought each other comfort, filled them with warmth, and when they were separated during the day they would even opt for leaving voicemails instead of general written texts just so they could hear each other.

Then over time, the reading turned into something they did on an almost nightly basis, regardless of how stressful the day may or may not have been.  It was an excuse for them to be close to the man they couldn't admit to being in love with.

Jim would snuggle up against Bones' side, face buried in his neck while one hand was splayed on his chest, fingers absently playing with the dark hair. He'd struggle to stay awake, desperate to keep hearing more of that southern drawl that made his face feel hot and threatened to lull him to sleep.

Bones would card his fingers through Jim's hair, making him hum and sigh contently, while his other hand held up the PADD before his eyes. He would steal glances at Jim after his eyes shut, all his attention focused on just Bones' voice, and slide his hand down to wrap around his shoulders and hug him close.

On the nights that Jim read, drifting in that fine state between sleep and waking where control over your hidden wants is all but lost, he would softly press his lips to Leonard's skin before finally drifting off.

In the morning, he would wake up long before Bones but lie in bed for a few moments more to watch him, loathe to extricate himself from the warmth of his arms.

He loved the way he looked in those lingering seconds, the way his face seemed younger and unsullied by worry, the slight part of his lips as he inhaled and exhaled deep breaths that would move Jim's body, the ruffled mess of his hair which Jim desperately wanted to smooth away from his forehead then pepper the freed area with kisses.

But he never did.

* * *

 

After finishing the Hobbit, it seemed only logical to both men to start reading Lord of the Rings. They loved fantasy books, stories of magic and fierce battles where the good guys won. Though, Jim thought, the vivid descriptions of Aragorn never hurt either.

When the character of Éomer was introduced, Jim joked that he could imagine Bones with long flowing blond hair. Bones would scowl in response, but it never showed in his eyes. Those would twinkle with suppressed laughter, and Jim could almost swear there was real affection in his look too. But he buried those thoughts, thinking that Bones could never feel for him that way. No matter how much he wished he could.

One night Jim decided to start dropping hints about how he felt, subtle enough that, if Bones reacted badly, he could play it off as him reading too much into it.

He handed Bones a PADD preloaded with a different story than usual.

A love story. 

Unfortunately the plan worked a little too well and Bones brushed it off entirely, thinking to himself that Jim could never love him and that the story was just a story. Nothing more.

Jim felt crushed when nothing came of it, and realised that being subtle was not enough anymore. He couldn't bring himself to outright tell Bones in his own words, but he did find a way that seemed perfect to him.

* * *

 

Several nights later, after building up his courage and convincing himself that this is what he  _needs_ to do, he crawls into the bed with Bones like always and pulls up a document on the Padd. Jim tells him that he wants to read something for him tonight and hopes that he understands.

His voice is shaking when he starts, stealing nervous glances at Bones as he struggles to get the words out.

> "Indeed this very love which is my boast,  
>  And which, when rising up from breast to brow,  
>  Doth crown me with a ruby large enow  
>  To draw men's eyes and prove the inner cost,---  
>  This love even, all my worth, to the uttermost,  
>  I should not love withal, unless that thou  
>  Hadst set me an example, shown me how,  
>  When first thine earnest eyes with mine were crossed,  
>  And love called love. And thus, I cannot speak  
>  Of love even, as a good thing of my own:  
>  Thy soul hath snatched up mine all faint and weak,  
>  And placed it by thee on a golden throne,---  
>  And that I love (O soul, we must be meek!)  
>  Is by thee only, whom I love alone."

When he finishes, his hands are trembling and he can barely make out the words on the screen. He sets it down on his lap, below Bones' arm which was draped across his chest. He clenches his eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to face him. 

Bones is propped up on his other arm, staring at him with wide, wet eyes, his mouth gaping. He stammers and tries to say something, anything that could make Jim understand how much he means to him.

He closes his lips together again and leans forward, pressing his to Jim's as a tear runs down his cheek. "I love you," he finally manages as he pulls away.


End file.
